Histoires de couple
by j'men baleck
Summary: Voici une série d'histoires courtes et de drables mettant en scène plusieurs couples hétéros et homosexuelles. Venez suivre les aventures ou plutôt les mésaventures de couple comme: Sai et Ino, SasuNaru et NaruSasu, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuHina , ShikaTema, Boruto et Sarada, Gara et Hinata et bien d'autres encore. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment!
1. Saï et Ino

_**Yo ici j'men ^^**_

 _ **Je suis vachement inspiré en ce moment. Après : "La face cachée du dragon noire " sur le fandom Fairy Tail, "Serial plaqueur " sur le Fandom One Piece et " A la recherche de mes boules" sur le Fandom Naruto, me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction. Comme toujours, j'ai un humour assez particulier, il va de l'humour noir à un humour très enfantin. Bref, vous trouverez surement vôtre bonheur.**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre de: " Un prof pas si charmant"**_

* * *

 **"Le roi du tact"**

Ino et son époux Sai attendent leur premier enfant, à cette occasion ils ont invité tous leurs amis pour fêter ça. Chacun est venu armer d'un cadeau pour l'enfant à naître. Surpris de voir sa maison se submerger d'autant d'offrandes, le maître de maison s'adressa à son audience.

\- Dites, c'est quand même bizarre cette coutume de faire des cadeaux alors qu'on ne sait pas encore si le bébé va survivre.

 ** _Voilà, c'est déjà fini ^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commentez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez où pour me proposer un couple, à plus._**


	2. Sasuke et Sakura

_**Yo ici j'men ^^**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir :D**_

 ** _Donc une histoire sur un Sasuke jaloux ou la même mais avec un Naruhina, ok je prend note._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Sasuke, le prince charmant**

Sakura se sentait mal en ce moment, c'était le genre de semaine où elle était mal dans sa peau, mal coiffée, pas belle, bref la totale. Heureusement elle pouvait compter sur son Sasuke.

\- Dis Sasuke, est-ce que tu m'aimes.

\- C'est important. Dit-il en soupirant, la tête dans un magasine People

\- Oui!

\- Oui.

\- Oui quoi?

\- Oui je t'aime, enfin...je crois.

\- Tu crois? Vitupéra la rose

\- Je t'aime, mais...j'aime le Nutella aussi.

Pauvre Sakura...

 _ **Voilà voilà.**_

 _ **Alors, vous en pensez quoi?**_


	3. Shikamaru et Temari

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Avant de s'attaquer à mes "commandes", voici un chapitre sur Shikamaru et Temari un couple que j'aime beaucoup , voir celui que je préfère du manga.**_

* * *

 **"Mendokusē 1"**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Temari, prévoyant, j'ai acheté plusieurs mois à l'avance un magnifique cadeau qui ravira ma moitié. Pour ce jour si particulier, je me suis procuré un éventail de collection qui m'a coûté une fortune mais quand on aime on ne compte pas. J'avais décidé d'enterrer le présent dans le jardin pour protéger mon offrande des yeux trop curieux de ma blonde , une très bonne idée, qui a marché à merveille. Peut être même trop marché. Oui, je l'ai si bien caché que je ne le retrouve plus.

« Shikamaru, rentre ça va être le moment de souffler le gâteau. _Hurla ma dulcinée_ Tu as oublié mon cadeau cette année mais ce n'est pas grave tu te rattraperas l'an prochain.

-Mendokusē !

 ** _C'est tout pour ce chapitre ^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire si vous aimez, pas aimez ou encore vôtre couple préféré._**

 ** _à plus_**


	4. Sasuke et Naruto

**24/24**

Sasuke et son copain Naruto sont partis au cinéma pour regarder la nouvelle comédie romantique du moment à l'occasion de leur sortie en amoureux mensuelle. Hélas le parking fut victime de la popularité de cette romance à l'eau de rose, aucune place en vue. Sasuke avait beau cherché il ne trouvait pas de place libre pour garer sa BMW. Le brun décida de chercher à un autre étage. Arrivé au niveau -2, l'Uchiwa pensait avoir atteint la terre promise mais il fut soudain arrêté par Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Naruto, on va être en retard !

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre notre temps ici.

\- Comment ça?

\- C'est pourtant évident on ne peut pas garer ici c'est complet! Affirma-t-il plein d'assurance

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- C'est évident, il y a écrit 24/24 sur ce panneau ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus de place!

\- Seigneur dieu, je me demande ce que je fous avec toi.


	5. Naruto et Hinata

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé par**_ My fiona and largo.

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **Dernier coup** **d'œil**

Hinata doit se faire opérer des yeux. Stressée, elle fait un dernier câlin à son amour avant d'entrer dans le cabinet.

\- Bon j'y vais Naruto.

\- Attends!

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Regarde-moi bien. Dit le blond en approchant sa tête au plus près des yeux de sa dulcinée

\- C'est bon, je crois que je t'ais assez vu mon amour.

-T'en es sûre? Je veux dire on ne sait jamais... Si jamais ça tourne mal c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu me vois.

\- Au revoir Naruto.


	6. Saï et Ino (2)

**Joli garçon?**

Sai fixait le ventre de sa bien aimée depuis plus de cinq minutes maintenant. Intriguée, la future maman demanda à son époux si tout allait bien. Le ninja ne répondit pas, la blonde insista.

« Rien Ino, c'est juste que j'espère quand même qu'il sera joli notre garçon.


	7. Naruto et Hinata (2)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos messages. Je tiens aussi à vous rassurer, j'ai bien pris note de vos demande et je suis en train de les rédiger, simplement j'attend de finir les premier drables qu'on m'a demandé.**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Lawkyrie :** Salut à toi, content de te retrouver sur autre de mes fanfictions. Hashirama x Madara hein? Pourquoi pas, j'avais déjà imaginé une romance entre Madara et ce Senju pour mon histoire "Un duo presque parfait". Bref je prend note de cette demande. Merci pour ton commentaire, je commencé à déprimé ^^

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Bon appétit**

Naruto vient de rentrer du travail et se rend compte avec horreur que son fils Boruto s'empiffre de ce qui semble être du polystyrène. Il alla demander des comptes à Hinata en cuisine.

\- Hinata!

\- Bonsoir mon cœur. Comment s'est passé ta journée?

\- Il n'y a pas de bonsoir, t'as vu ce que Boruto a dans la bouche?

\- Comment ça?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente! C'est quoi ton problème, tu veux le tuer?

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Boruto, viens ici mon amour.

-Oui maman. Arriva-t-il la bouche toujours pleine

\- Regarde, il mange encore de ce truc! Recrache ce morceaux de polystyrène! Crache ! tu entends?

\- Chéri! L'interrompit sa femme

\- Quoi?

\- Ce n'est pas du polystyrène, ce sont des galettes de riz.

\- Oh, je vois...Bon appétit


	8. Neji et Tenten

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

 **Aujourd'hui c'est Neji et Tenten qui sont à l'honneur, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei : Yo sensei! Content que cela te divertisse.**

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **L'as des trous**

Après deux heures à suivre TenTen dans son périple chez Zara, Neji était enfin à la caisse. Au moment de payer, le Hyuga insère sa carte bancaire dans la fente, après plusieurs tentatives ratées. Amusée, sa petite amie déclara alors :

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours eu du mal à trouver le bon trou.

\- La prochaine fois, je prendrai une carte à paiement sans contact. Pesta-t-il honteux


	9. Naruto et Sasuke

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

 **Aujourd'hui c'est du NaruSasu, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **shuran :** Yo shuran. Eh bien comment dire...? Disons seulement que Neji à souvent du mal à mettre sa clé dans la bonne serrure de Tenten. Je ne peux pas être plus claire ^^. Merci de ton commentaire.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Le Grand Jour**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour- non, c'est le grand jour. Le jour où Sasuke avait décidé de jouer carte sur table avec « l'autre bouffeur de ramen ». Il est donc parti trouver le principal intéressé dans sa chambre où il regardait, tranquillement, assis sur son lit, sa série matinale.

« Naruto, j'ai un truc à t'avouer. Commença-t-il sans même dire bonjour

\- Hein, ça peut pas attendre ? Je regarde Dora là. Répondit-il en s'empiffrant de chips dont l'odeur lui brûlait les narines

\- Non ça ne peut pas attendre - et t'as passé l'âge de regarder ça !

\- Le scénario est hyper bien ficelé ! Affirma le blond Le suspens est toujours intenable!

\- C'est un programme pour gamin ! Certifia le brun

\- C'est toi le gamin ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mit-il en pause son programme, à la technologie

\- C'est assez gênant. Déclara-t-il d'un ton bizarrement coupable

\- Vas-y.

\- Bon, d'accord. Pour tout te dire, depuis qu'on se connaît je n'arrive plus à dormir. Avoua-t-il en cachant ses mains tremblotantes derrière son dos

\- Ah je vois. Fit Naruto, une mine plus intelligente que d'habitude

-Vraiment ? Douta l'Uchiwa

\- Oui ! Tu es devenu insomniaque. T'as essayé Stilnox, Phyto sommeil ou encore Night Calm ? Avec ça tu dormiras comme un bébé.

\- Non tu n'y es pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

-Disons que quand je suis avec toi, j'ai des douleurs dans le ventre.

\- T'as envie de péter ? Demanda-t-il tout naturellement

\- Mais non Naruto !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas lâche toi.

-Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors t'as faim ? Tu veux des chips aux ramens ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça !

\- Allez prends en une, c'est gout paprika oignon, tu vas adorer.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

-Disons que, en ta présence j'ai du mal à respirer.

\- T'es devenu asthmatique ?

-Bordel Naruto tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? S'énerva-t-il complètement frustré par la réaction de son complice

\- Quoi ? Fit-il d'un air innocent

\- Laisse tomber, je me casse ! Grogna-t-il avant de partir en claquant porte

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon brun ténébreux adoré, mais ce que j'aime encore plus c'est te faire tourner en bourrique. Qui aime bien châtie bien. Se moqua le blond en mangeant ses chips.


	10. Naruto et Hinata (3)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

 **Aujourd'hui c'est du NaruSasu, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo Sensei! Effectivement, Sasuke n'est pas aidé. Toutefois, après lui avoir couru après pendant une grande partie du manga, il est normal que Naruto veut se venger.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **La partie de tennis**

C'était une nuit particulière. En effet, on était mardi. Mardi c'était le jour où Naruto et Hinata s'aimaient toute la soirée. Le duo se lançaient avec envie dans une partie d'acrobaties lubriques, jouée à la perfection, sous une choral de haut volume et sans pudeur. Soudain la porte s'ouvra mettant fin à cette orgie. C'était Boruto, visiblement en colère, en pyjama et sa couette sur le dos.

« Maman, papa j'arrive pas à dormir, vous pouvez arrêter de jouer au tennis ?!

\- Oui. Dirent d'une même voix les deux tourtereaux pris la main dans le sac, cachés derrière leur couverture

\- Merci !

Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé


	11. Sasuke et Sakura (2)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre**_ **, sur le couple Sasusaku. _J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous informe que j'ai terminé d'écrire vos commandes, je les publierai dans l'ordre chronologique dés que celles déjà prévues auront toute étés publiés._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Merci pour tes encouragement, ça me motive vraiment. Pour les personnages de Boruto, ouais faut voir. J'ai déjà écris sur Boruto sa soeur et Sarada mais j'aime bien la fille de Chôji, Shikadai et surtout Mitsuki.

 **Namikaze fuck :** Salut l'ami! Content que cela te plaise.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** En effet, quels parents n'a pas vécu ça ;) J'aime particulièrement ce couple et leurs deux enfants, ils m'inspire énormément de situations comique.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Un grand romantique**

Sasuke rentre du travail et comme tous les soirs il s'empresse d'aller en cuisine, de prendre un snikers glacé ( son péché mignon) , d'allumer la télé et de mettre NRJ12 pour regarder les anges. C'était son moment détente, pour décompresser après une journée éprouvante. Sakura, qui avait envie de discuter avec son tendre époux le rejoignit.

\- Salut chérie. Se plaça-t-elle devant son homme

\- Salut.Répondit Sasuke, la bouche pleine de son désert favoris

\- Dis, Sasuke tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossi?

\- Non pas du tout mon cœur. Dit-il en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour suivre son feuilleton

Le brun était inhabituellement romantique. En effet, on lui avait conseillé de dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait pour éviter des disputes inutiles

\- Vraiment, même pas un peu?

-Non non, je t'assure tu es parfaite. Surtout ne change rien.

\- Oh arrêtes tu va me faire rougir.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, tu es la plus belle chose qui m'ais été donné de voir.

\- Merci mon amour. Tu veux manger quoi?

\- Mais non Sakura, tu n'as pas pris de kilos je te jure. Tu es aussi magnifique qu'à notre première rencontre.

\- Sasuke!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu ne m'as pas écouté! Tu es mon mari, tu es censé être honnête et à l'écoute de ta femme.

\- Ok! Tu veux vraiment savoir?

\- Oui.

\- Sakura Uchiwa, à ta question «tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossi? », moi, Sasuke Uchiwa te réponds: OUI! Tu ressembles à une baleine enceinte de triplés en surpoids. Tu es si large que ton ombre est comme une œuvre abstraite on ne sait pas où tu commences et où tu fini. Alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi regarder la télé en paix.

\- Très bien! Je sors, je vais me pendre.

\- Oui, c'est ça à tout de suite.


	12. Neji et Tenten (2)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Encore un nouveau chapitre! Aujourd'hui on se concentre sur Neji et Tenten. Mais tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier tous, au bout d'un mois "Histoire de couple" a atteint les 3400 vues.**_ ** _Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Inazuma-baka :** MDR! Ton message m'a bien fait rire. Oui, c'est vrai , je conçois que l'image d'un Sasuke devant une émission de télé-réalité est bizarre. C'est justement cette image improbable qui me fait rire, du coup je voulais vous faire partager mon délire.

 **Snowkiss38 :** Idem! Mon personnage préféré de Boruto est sans conteste Mitsuki puis viennent Sarada, Shikadai, Boruto et sa sœur. Sinon je dois avouer aimer écrire sur Sasuke et Sakura, même si cette dernière en bave. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop. Il faut que je me remette à l'écriture bien qu'il me reste un ou deux drabble en stock.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Sasuke qui regarde les anges c'est pas mal, mais bon dans "Un prof pas si charmant" ce dernier lit bien des magasine People ;)

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Mauvais chanteur**

Neji était en plein "concert" dans le salon pendant que Tenten essayer de terminer sa séance de yoga.

\- Et ça s'en va et ça revient! Commença-t-il à chantonner cette chanson si reconnaissable de Claude François

Soudain, sa dulcinée débarqua

\- Silence! Ta voix est insupportable et la seule chose qui s'en va et qui revient c'est tes kilos! Maintenant cesse ton vacarme et laisse moi finir ma séance en paix!

 _ **Voilà voilà, à très vite.**_

 _ **Faites pétez les reviews!**_


	13. Sasuke et Sakura (3)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Encore un nouveau chapitre! Aujourd'hui on se concentre sur Sasuke. Je vous informe qu'avec ses plus de 4100 vues, cette série devient le troisième de mes délires les plus visionnés. Je dois avouer être surpris, "Histoire de couples se paye même le luxe de passer devant "Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars". Bref,**_ ** _merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Lol, j'ai déjà lu une fanfiction qui traite de la rencontre entre Boruto et Sasuke, son beau père. Elle s'appelle "Une rencontre explosive" de Lawkyrie. Je te la conseille, moi elle m'a bien fait marré. Inojin je l'aime bien aussi mais Mitsuki est vraiment mon préféré. Sino , ravie que mes histoires te plaise autant.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Je vois que tu as sortie un nouveau chapitre de Naruto and cie! Il me tarde d'être la nuit pour lire ça! Enfin bref merci pour tout tes commentaires.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **La boulette du Uchiha**

Dans les rayons d'un supermarché, Sasuke Uchiwa cherchait désespérément sa moitié rosée quand il croisa par hasard sa belle mère.

\- Bonjour belle-maman Commença le brun d'un ton qui respirait l'hypocrisie

\- Bonjour à toi, mon gendre. Sourit-elle

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien. Comment va ma fille?

\- _J'en sais rien cette traîtresse m'a_ _abandonné au rayon surgelés, Seigneur sauvez_ _moi!_ Très bien et votre mari?

\- Toujours mort.

\- Ah...donc pas très bien. Bon eh bien je vous dis au-revoir Belle-maman.

\- C'est cela oui.


	14. Naruto et Hinata (4)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Encore un nouveau chapitre! Aujourd'hui c'est du NaruHina. Comme d'habitude**_ ** _merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris. Je fais une petite dédicace à mes charmants amis américains qui sont très nombreux à suivre cette histoire ainsi qu'à_** My fiona and largo **_pour son aide._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** C'est vrai qu'il est maladroit sur le coup le Sasuke XD

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Effectivement, la réaction que Boruto aurait serait très drôles, ça me plait, je vais écrire dessus.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **La grande réflexion**

Hinata venait de rentrer du super marché. Les bras chargés de sacs de course, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Elle alluma la dernière quand soudain elle lâcha ses sacs prise de panique. Son mari était assis le visage inhabituellement sérieux.

\- Naruto, que fais tu assis là tout seul dans le noir ?

\- Hinata , assis toi, il faut qu'on parle. Se contenta-t-il dire

Elle prit donc place en face de son époux

« Hinata, j'ai bien réfléchi et… je ne sais pas comment te le dire ?

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Tu me fais peur, déclara-t-elle anxieuse. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

\- Oui, c'est grave, très grave même !

\- Naruto-kun ?

\- Bon, écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et je ne suis pas prêt à être papa.

La kunoichi se mit à rire

« Ce n'est que ça. Bon je vais prendre une douche, fais moi plaisir et range les courses.

\- Oi ! T'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire ttebayo !

\- Naruto tu me fais le coup chaque semaine. Ton fils est au collège et ta fille à l'école, il serait peut être temps de prendre tes responsabilité. D'autant plus que je ne t'ais pas entendu te plaindre quand on était à la phase création, sourit la Hyuga. Bon allez, range moi tout ça, Hokage sama !


	15. Boruto et Sarada

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre! Aujourd'hui dernier chapitre du mois. Comme d'habitude**_ ** _merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris. Cette fois ci je fais une petite dédicace à Snowkiss38 qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre centré sur Boruto et Sarada._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** MDR, effectivement nôtre blond a cru que la vie était aussi simple et qu'un enfant était un colis Amazon qu'on pouvait renvoyer en cas d'insatisfaction. Je pense qu'il pourrait vraiment sortir ce genre de phrase, oui ça correspond bien à Naruto. Après bien qu'il aime ses enfants il ne faut pas oublier qu'étant orphelins il n'a pas de modèle paternelle. Naruto grand père? Lol je n'ose pas imaginer quoi que cela me donne idée... Ouais je vais étudier la question.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! XD ouais il est drôle ce Naruto. Mais d'un autre coté son exemple masculin est Jiraya le pervers donc je lui pardonne. J'ai commencé à écrire sur Himawari, c'est vraiment un personnage qui m'inspire beaucoup.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un papa laxatif?**

Boruto avait invité Sarada à manger. Cette dernière se disait qu'ils venaient sans doute de passer un cap et que ce blondinet lui avouerait peut-être ses sentiments, que nenni. L'adolescent venait de passer trente minutes à parler de ses problèmes relationnels avec son père. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Boruto avait besoin d'un psy. La jeune Uchiha se dit qu'elle aurait dû choisir de partir s'entraîner avec Mitsuki, ce dernier était de bien meilleur compagnie, même si l'aîné de la fratrie Uzumaki était plus agréable à regarder.

« Oi! Tu m'écoutes là Sarada?

\- Oui je t'écoute. Soupira-t-elle

\- Je disais donc, que mon père est hyper laxatif. Se remit-il à dénigrer son paternel.

\- Tu veux dire laxiste non?

Boruto fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié

\- Non pas laxiste, il fait hyper chier !

 ** _Voilà, c'est fini pour le moi de Novembre^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez où pour me proposer un couple, à plus._**


	16. Sasuke et Sakura (4)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Salut tout le monde! On commence ce mois avec un Sasusaku. C'est Sarah70801 qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre, elle voulait un Sasuke possessif ^^.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude**_ ** _merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** XD non tkt les fautes ne m'ont pas gênée et puis je trouve tes commentaires si marrant que je ne les remarques pas ;) J'avoue être d'accord avec toi concernant Boruto, LOl trente minutes c'est long mais ne dit-on pas "Quand on aime on ne compte pas". Concernant Sarada, je viens d'écrire un chapitre sur elle où elle partagera l'affiche avec Mitsuki.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! En effet, Boruto à l'art de la réplique "tueuse" ;)

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un Uchiha jaloux.**

Sasuke était en pleine séance d'entrainement avec sa fille quand il reçut un SMS de sa femme : « Sasuke-kun, je veux faire de nouvelles expériences et goûter d'autres saveurs, je vais chez Kiba, ne m'attends pas pour dîner, je rentre dès que j'aurai fini de m'amuser». Il resta silencieux, puis activa son sharrigan, l'air furieux.

« Où tu vas Papa ?

\- J'ai un chien à exterminer ! Vitupéra l'Uchiha avant de partir

Le soir venu, la rose rentra chez elle bien plus tôt que prévu. Son homme l'attendait dans le salon en dégustant un dessert au chocolat.

« Alors, comment était ta soirée, Sakura ?

La jeune femme était surprise, il faut dire que son mari n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke ?

\- Oui, quelle est donc cette question ? J'ai bien le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma femme, non ?

Cette déclaration était encore plus déconcertante.

\- Est-ce que tu es malade ?

\- Non.

\- T'es sûr ? L'interrogea la rose désabusée

\- Sakura, bon sang de bon dieu je ne suis pas malade merde !

-Ok. Bon, puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, pas si bien que ça.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec Kiba mais il a disparu. Tu ne saurais pas où il pourrait être ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

\- _Tu oses me demander où est passé ton amant, vile traîtresse ! Quel culot ! Il n'est pas prêt de te répondre, il n'y a pas de réseau au royaume des morts !_ Cria-t-il intérieurement. Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il avait peut-être mieux à faire ?

\- Non, on avait prévu ce rendez-vous depuis longtemps. Il comptait me montrer sa spécialité.

\- _Non mais je n'y crois pas, elle n'a aucune pudeur !_ Sa spécialité ?

\- Oui ? J'avais hâte de goûter sa cuisine.

\- Hein, sa cuisine ?

\- Oui, Kiba est tombé sous le charme d'une fille et comptait l'inviter à dîner. Il m'a donc demandé de jouer le "crash test culinaire" pour voir si ses qualités de chef étaient à la hauteur.

\- Alors tu partais chez lui juste pour manger ?

\- Beh oui. Fit-elle avec évidence. Tu croyais que quoi ?

\- Rien ! J'arrive, il faut que j'aille rectifier une bêtise ! Prit-il congés à toute vitesse


	17. Saï et Ino (3)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Nouveau chapitre dédié au fan de Saï et Ino._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, toutefois c'est me fait penser que Kiba n'est pas encore intervenu, je vais corriger cela.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Devoir paternel**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Ino était rentrée à la maison avec son bébé. Elle était heureuse mais très fatiguée. Elle avait l'intention de dormir toute la nuit pour reprendre des forces, c'était sans compter l'intervention du nouveau-né. Les cris du bébé résonnaient dans toute la maison. « Merde, il est trois heures du matin! » Hurla la blonde au plus profond de son être. Elle prit sur elle et commença à se lever quand son Mari prit les devants. « Quel homme attentionné, se dit-elle ! »

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Saï revint se coucher comme si de rien n'était. Ino ne comprenait pas, le bébé continuait sa mélodie. Elle regarda Saï et comprit en regardant ses oreilles qu'il ne s'était pas levé pour aller calmer les pleurs de son enfant mais pour aller prendre des boules quies.

« Saï, espèce de sale goujat! Vitupéra la maman

\- Quoi, qu'ai-je fais? Sursauta le papa indigne

\- Je te donne cinq secondes pour aller accomplir ton rôle de père sinon... »

La jeune femme chuchota à l'oreille de son homme qui devint blanc sur l'instant. Pris de panique, il se précipita dans la chambre de son jeune fils pour accomplir son rôle de père.


	18. Kiba et Hinata

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Nouveau chapitre! Je me suis rendu compte que Kiba n'avait pas encore de chapitre qui lui était dédié, c'est chose faite._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** On est bien d'accord, ça correspond tellement à Saï! La suite, la voilà :D

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Mdr, oui il est bizarre mais je l'imagine trop comme ça.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **La proposition**

Kiba et Hinata étaient tranquillement couchés sous une épaisse couverture quand l'Inuzuka fit à la jeune femme une bien étrange proposition.

« Dis, ça te dirais de pimenter un peu notre vie sexuelle?

\- La pimenter? De quelle façon?

\- Eh bien je me disais qu'un plan avec une autre fille pourrait être sympa. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Hinata sourit et caressa la joue droite de son copain, avant de s'adresser à lui de manière très ferme.

« Kiba, essaye déjà d'en satisfaire une avant d'essayer avec deux »


	19. Hinata et Himawari

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Nouveau chapitre! Je vous rassure ce n'est rien de glauque, c'est juste un chapitre qui met en scène le quotidien d'une mère et sa fille. Enfin j'ai publié une nouvelle histoire du nom de : " Quelques mots d'amour". C'est un recueil, un concentré de romantisme pour compenser l'humour salop des histoires " A la recherche de mes boules" et "Sérial plaqueur"._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** En effet, la Hyuga répond avec classe et fermeté ;) Tout comme toi, ce n'est pas mon couple favoris. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas de couple favoris dans Naruto mais certain m'inspire plus que d'autres, comme : Naruto et Hinata, Sai et Ino, Sasuke et Sarada ou encore Mitsuki et Sarada.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Mdr, sacré Kiba. Ce chapitre est aussi le favoris d'un ami qui s'est reconnu Lol. En tout cas, Hinata a une très bonne répartie.

 **Sasusakulove :** Ravie que ça te plaise et non je ne suis pas comme ça dans la vraie vie!

 **Inazuma-baka :** Le grand retour ^^. Effectivement, tout ne ce passe pas comme prévue dans la vraie vie. Toutefois on peut applaudir Kiba d'avoir tenté sa chance XD

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Le Secret**

Himawari et sa mère étaient en train de discuter quand cette dernière lui apprit qu'elle avait un petit copain.

« Tu as un petit copain, déjà? Demanda la maman surprise

\- Beh oui, toi aussi t'as un copain. Répondit sa fille en dessinant calmement ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa maman.

\- Oui c'est vrai , mais moi ce n'est pas pareil. Et comment il s'appelle?

\- Hum…Laissa-t-elle échapper pensive. Je sais pas, j'ai pas pensé à lui demander, on était trop occupé.

\- Occupé! Occupé à quoi?

\- C'est un secret.


	20. Sasuke et Sakura (5)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! On retrouve pour votre plus grand plaisir Sasuke et Sakura. Cette histoire vient de passer le cap des 6700 vues dépassant ainsi largement "Un duo presque parfait" mais tout de même beaucoup moins que "Un prof pas si charmant". Bref_** ** _merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Oui moi aussi je les trouve mignonnes ces deux là! Himawari me fait également penser à son père, ce coté direct et spontané fait écho au Naruto de mes souvenirs. J'avoue que la même situation mais avec Boruto et Naruto aurait été très drôle. Tu sais quoi, je vais me pencher dessus :) Pour tout te dire Himawari m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment. Concernant Mitsuki et Sarada, j'aime bien ce couple j'ai même déjà écris sur eux, cependant j'aime aussi le couple Boruto et Sarada et il est clair que ce sera le couple définitif du manga.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! MDR ah ouais quand même! Non, non je me fais des idées tu n'es pas sadique, détective Sakka ^^

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un café s'il vous plaît?**

En ce Samedi matin, Sakura était tout excitée. En effet, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était seule avec son Mari. Ils allaient pouvoir se lancer dans une partie de plaisir qui durerait toute la journée. Oui, la rose était impatiente que le brun entre dans sa salle de jeu. Elle commença à caresser le torse de sa moitié qui se réveilla en soupirant. L'Uchiha se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Cette dernière continua son numéro de charme, ses mains entreprirent un voyage vers l'entre jambe de son homme.

« Sakura, que fais-tu?

\- Je te chauffe.

\- Va plutôt me chauffer un café! »

Pauvre Sakura.


	21. Shikamaru et Temari(2)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Nouveau chapitre ! On poursuit cette histoire avec un drabble sur Sikamaru et Temari, l'un de mes couples favoris. M_** ** _erci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Himawari est vraiment laissée de côté, c'est dommage. On ne s'est même pas clairement son âge pour te dire( en tout cas je ne l'ai pas trouvé). J'ai toute suite adoré cette petite, elle et mignonne mais très forte. Je me rappelle du chapitre ( qui a d'ailleurs était adapté en anime) où cette dernière chasse son frère avec son byakugan activé avant de mettre k.o son père, terriblement hilarant!

" Pauvre Sakura" cette phrase est tellement drôle ou du moins elle me fait grave marrer. Concernant le couple Sasusaku, rassure-toi, je me pose les mêmes questions, c'est surement pour cela qu'il m'inspire autant. Il faut dire que l'auteur ne nous a pas fournis beaucoup de matière. Le couple Sasuke Naruto est même plus légitime que celui là.

Concernant mon personnage préféré de Naruto, ceux que j'aime ont à peu près le même profil: froid, distant et réservé mais loyal avec beaucoup d'amour donner. Sasuke Uchiha rentre dans ce profil, je l'ai de suite kiffé. Cependant Itachi et Shisui restent ceux que je préfère.

Pour Boruto, il n'y a pas de débat, c'est Mitsuki *-* en N°1 ensuite Boruto, Sarada, Inojin, Shikadai et Chôchô mais j'ai pas d'ordre de préférence ça dépend des périodes.

Lol, ne t'en fais pas pour la taille de tes commentaires, je fais des pavés bien plus long que ça ^^

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Oui, ça s'appelle un recalage à sec XD , n'empêche Détective Sakka ça passe bien ^^.

Inazuma-baka : C'est vrai que le couple Sasuke Sakura semble un peu sorti de nul part. Je veux dire que Hinata il a eu la grande guerre et le film "The last", mais pour Sakura il n'y a rien. Certes on sait qu'elle aime Sasuke mais lui pas vraiment. On dirait juste que le brun on a eu marre lui a fait un gosse et s'est barré Lol. Mais ce couple m'inspire beaucoup ^^. Borusara, c'est noté!

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **"Mendokusē 2"**

Aujourd'hui je suis malade, je reste donc dans mon lit. Ma femme Temari me propose donc une crème dessert sachant que j'aime ça. Sauf qu'elle est périmée depuis 3 semaine, la crème hein, pas ma femme. Bref j'ai choppé une intoxication alimentaire, je crois que ma femme veut me tuer. Mendokusē!


	22. Himawari et ses Papas

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Je suis agréablement surpris, oui je suis vraiment content. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire et à commenter. Ma réponse aux reviews et d'ailleurs plus longue que le chapitre que j'avais prévu. Pour vous remercier je vous offre un chapitre en plus, diantre l'esprit de Noël s'empare de moi!_**

 ** _Encore merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Reborn200016:** Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi! Comment oublier l'une de mes premières lectrices ;) Content que l'histoire te plaise et rassures toi, "Un prof pas si charmant" va bientôt faire son retour.

 **Missbetty91:** Yo Missbetty91! Content de te revoir et ravie de t'avoir fais rire. Sai me fait vraiment marrer et j'aime bien ses interactions avec Ino. Sasuke et Sakura me fascinent autant que vous, je m'interroge pas mal sur les racines de leur couple, ils m'inspirent beaucoup. Shikamaru et Temari est mon couple favori bien que j'écris peu sur lui. Naruto et Hinata , je l'aime beaucoup également car ils forment une belle famille, eux et leurs enfants. Enfin le Sasuhina, est un couple que j'aime mais paradoxalement je n'ai écris qu'un seul chapitre. Je suis actuellement une fan-fiction qui met en scène une romance entre ces deux personnages. Tu l'as connais, il s'agit de "Souvenirs" de Sakka-Sensei( que je vais reprendre sous peu^^). Bref je vais m'y mettre, on verra ce que ça va donner. Merci à toi pour ce commentaire.

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo Snow! Cela fait longtemps que j'avais pas débattu de Naruto lol. Pour ce qui est de Témari je penses comme toi, je doute que cette dernière voulait la mort de son mari XD.

Pour Boruto, Mitsuki N1 ( j'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir son gaiden adapté en anime, il est tellement stylé!) Boruto, Shikadaï et Sarada ex-æquo en N2 enfin Himawari, Chocho et Inojin en N3. Je n'accroche pas à Denki et iwabe n'y a Surime ( que je déteste, je ne sais pas pourquoi) , d'ailleurs ces trois là ne sont pas dans le manga, je me demande comment ils vont évoluer dans l'avenir. Dans Naruto, j'aime vraiment Itachi il est l'incarnation du mot ninja qui signifie endurer. C'est pour moi le personnage le plus abouti et le plus réussi. Tsunade, je dois avouer que je ne l'aime pas trop. Je le dis souvent mais Tsunade était le personnage féminin que j'aimai le plus au début, elle était forte et charismatique. Mais tout à basculer lors de l'arc Pain où cette dernière est inexistante et compte sur un enfant de 16 ans pour sauver son village. Concernant Sasuke , il n'a pas vraiment eu de model paternel , son père est mort quand il était jeune. Mais ça se voit qu'il aime sa fille, après tout les Uchiha sont connus pour avoir grand cœur.

Dans Boruto the movie, je crois qu'elle a 9 ans effectivement mais dans l'anime elle est beaucoup plus jeune ( entre 3-8). Quoi qu'il en soit elle mérite plus d'attention car c'est un prodige. Après certains perso son passé à la trappe dans Naruto comme Shino, Kiba (un peu) ou Ten ten ( qui n'a carrément aucun nom de famille , c'est carrément de l'irrespect XD).

Bon je vais m'arrêter là car ça fait un gros pavé ;)

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! "la crème hein pas ma femme" Mdr j'étais plié en l'écrivant xD. Ouais ça sonne bien Détective Sakka, cela m'a même inspiré une fiction ^^.

 **Inazuma-baka** : C'est une bonne question, on n'a pas vu se mariage mais il a bien eut lieu, le symbole des Uchiha sur la rose le prouvant. Toutefois même s'il aime rien ne le prouve et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'il file le parfait amour. Tout ce que le brun a fait est de littéralement l'engrosser puis mettre les voiles. Il revient de temps en temps mais il est absent. Je trouve que l'auteur n'a pas bien géré ce couple, avant le gaiden Sarada c'est deux là n'avaient même pas de photo de famille c'est dire...

 **Malyss64** : Merci de ton commentaire ^^, voici une double ration!

 **Madeindream** : Gômen! C'est vrai, comment j'ai pu oublier ce couple. Je vais m'y mettre!

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Une autre époque**

Himarawari passait l'après-midi avec son grand père, elle l'aimait son "papi Hiashi" ! Une discussion en entraînant une autre, la fillette lui demanda son âge. Le vieil homme lui répondit avec sourire. Ce dernier s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse.

« Ah, je vois, à ton époque les voitures étaient en bois.

* * *

 **Un papa formidable**

Naruto venait de rentrer du travail et s'empressa d'aller dans la cuisine. A sa grande surprise, aucune trace de sa tendre épouse mais il y avait Himawari, en train de dessiner. Il la salua mais sa fille ne répondit pas.

« Himawari est-ce que ça va?»

Cette dernière se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Le papa fit un pas en arrière, effrayé. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait. Il faut dire que même s'il aimait ses enfants, ce n'était pas un père exemplaire. Soudain de la sueur vint ruisseler sur son front, il venait de prendre connaissance de ce que son héritière était en train de dessiner sur sa feuille. On pouvait clairement voir un petit bonhomme avec un grand chapeau comparable à ceux que portaient les Kages, couché sur le sol et entouré d'un amas rouge qui semblait être du sang. Un cadavre! Oui, c'était un cadavre, aucun doute possible.

« Dis-moi Himawari, qui c'est le monsieur tout plein de rouge? Demanda-t-il apeuré

\- C'est papa!»

Quelques instant plus tard la mère au foyer rentra et trouva son mari caché dans une armoire.

« Naruto à quoi tu joues?

\- Chut! Parle moins fort!

\- Mais enfin à qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je ne joue pas, je crois que ta fille veut me tuer.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Sors de là et dis-moi plutôt où tu as rangé le gâteau.

\- Le gâteau?

\- Beh oui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Himawari. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié?

\- Mais oui le gâteau! Dit-il en se précipitant en dehors de la chambre

\- Naruto! Où vas-tu?

\- Je reviens!»

 _ **Voilà, à très vite ^^**_


	23. Sasuke et Hinata

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Nouveau chapitre! Après "Un prof pas si charmant" , cette fiction passe également la barre des 8000 vues, je suis content mais quand même surpris. Je viens d'imaginer une nouvelle histoire , le speech est simple: Au programme Kyubi dans le rôle d'un conseiller conjugale. J'ai déjà imaginé le chapitre 1 avec Sasuke et Hinata. Justement, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un SasuHina._**

 ** _Bref merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo snow! Oui je trouve Himawari très classe. Pour moi cette petite a deux personnalités: une qui est mignonne et gentil ainsi qu'une autre forte et assez fofolle( comme quand elle active son Byakugan et assomme son père^^). Enfin c'est comme cela que je l'imagine. Pour son âge, c'est assez flou, j'ai rien trouvé de concret sur wiki et autre. Tu as peut être raison mais je trouve qu'elle à l'air vraiment très jeune dans l'anime.

Pour Tsunade, à vrai dire je l'ai toute suite aimé, j'ai un faible pour les femmes forte et puissante. Son combat contre Orochimaru était top, mais l'arc Pain me reste en travers de la gorge. Après de manière général les mangaka ne traitent pas les femmes comme elles le méritent, mis à part Fairy tail ( bien qu'il y a beaucoup trop de fan service et de filles dessinaient de façon tendancieuse ). On retrouve ces problèmes de développement avec Sakura relégué au statue de fan girl insupportable tout le manga, Ten Ten à peine développé où Hinata réduit à une simple mère au foyer attendant bien gentiment que son mari rentre du travail tout les jours( attention je n'ai rien contre les mères au foyer bien au contraire, seulement elle était l'une des rares Kunoichi vraiment puissante et l'héritière du Byakugan, donc j'aurais préféré un autre traitement). C'est quelque chose qui est propre à la culture japonaise, mais il y a des progrès. Perso dans les fictions que j'écris tu trouveras plus de filles fortes et charismatiques ( comme erza-batia dans Un prof pas si charmant) que de filles gentilles et douces qui attendent qu'un prince charmant vienne les sauver du méchant Dragon.

Pour Denki et Iwabe, ils ne me gênent pas mais je ne m'attache pas à eux. Je trouve qu'Iwabe est caricatural et que Denki et transparent. Toutefois c'est vrai qu'ils sont drôle, parfois. Pour Surime, ce n'est pas qu'elle est méchante mais je ne l'aime pas et je trouve que c'est une mauvaise imitation de Hinata petite mais en exagéré( le côté timide qu'elle avait avec Naruto enfant). Après j'ai quand même bien aimé les épisodes où elle était méchante.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Oui, en effet Hiashi est un papi gâteau lol, du moins dans mon imaginaire. Oui je me rappelle de ce passage, j'ai eu de la peine pour Naruto mais c'était tellement marrant. Et une nouvelle fois oui, merci de m'avoir transmit quelques uns de tes amours de lecteurs XD. Pour ce qui est de la fic c'était juste un délire assez grotesque ^^, mais peut être qu'elle verra le jour si j'ai le temps.

 **Inazuma-baka** : Je comprend ce que tu dis, toutefois je ne pense pas que cela soit incohérent. C'est quand on est enfant que se forme notre réflexion et notre façon de voir le monde grâce à nos parents auxquels on s'identifie. On reproduit ensuite ce schéma avec nos enfants, sauf que Naruto n'a pas eu cette éducation. Oui il a été orphelin et sait ce qu'est la solitude et le fait de ne pas avoir de famille, mais c'est justement pour cela qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec ses enfants. Autre point, pour Naruto, sa famille ce n'est pas Hinata, Himawari et Boruto, mais tout le village tout entier. Concernant Sasuke, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la question, je dirais juste que c'est quelqu'un de solitaire. Il aime sa famille ( surtout sa fille) ça se voit mais il a à cœur de protéger Konoha et de se racheter pour ses fautes , c'est peut être pour cela qu'il est souvent en dehors du village, le protégeant à sa façon.

 **Malyss64** : J'ai moi aussi eu un fou rire en écrivant cette scène, je suis très visuelle!

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Quand la brune rejoint le brun.**

Au domicile des Uzumaki il dispute éclate, sus l'œil amusé de Sasuke venu rendre une visite surprise à son disciple qui lui était partis rendre une visite à Shikadai. Naruto demanda à son ami et rivale d'intervenir « pour faire comprendre à sa femme qu'il avait raison ». L'Uchiha regarda la Hyuga de haut en bas puis sourit.

« Naruto, puisque tu ne sais pas la rendre heureuse laisse la moi !

\- Hein, s'écria le blond !

\- Bonne idée, fit Hinata visiblement ravie.

\- Hein, hurla le blond de nouveau en regardant cette fois-ci sa femme !

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller manger un bon repas dans un restaurant étoilé, mais bien moins étincelant que toi. Proposa le brun, charmeur

\- Avec plaisir, accepta la jeune femme rougissante. Et puis ça me changera des sorties râmen.»

Ainsi les deux ninjas aux pupilles sacrées sortirent laissant l'Hokage à son triste sort.

 _ **Voilà, à très vite ^^**_


	24. Saï et Ino (4)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Et un nouveau chapitre de posté! On vient de passer la barre des cinquante commentaire, bravo ^^ ! Je viens de recevoir la correction de mes chapitres( et de vos commandes), je suis très content. Je pense qu'il y a moyens d'atteindre les 50 et même les 100, à voir. Je vous informe également que" Un prof pas si charmant" sera de retour dès demain pour fêter ses ans, je sais que beaucoup l'attendait. Pour les fan de Rin, je suis actuellement une histoire du nom de "Réincarnation" de_** clemencedso

 ** _Bref merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo snow! C'est vrai qu'Hinata est facile à vivre ;) La réaction d'Hinata est vraiment drôle XD Naruto a manqué une occasion de se taire lol Concernant les personnages féminins, il y a pire que Naruto, DBZ par exemple. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je dirais que c'est surtout la volonté de l'auteur. Sasuke par exemple n'était pas prévu de base, il a été créé pour répondre à une volonté de l'éditeur. Pourtant il a été développé piquant même parfois la vedette au héro.

Donc si Sakura n'a pas était plus développé c'est que Kishimotto ne le voulait pas. Concernant Boruto, entre Chocho qui passe son temps à s'empiffrer et Himawari pas développer ça ne s'arrange pas des masses. Il y aussi d'autres problèmes comme les cover de chapitres où Chocho et Sarada sont souvent présentées de façon tendancieuse. Je trouve ça limite de sexualisé comme ça des fillettes de onze ans. Après je pense qu'il y a de l'espoir. Sarada est vraiment forte ( même trop, elle vient à peine d'éveiller son sharingan et n'a qu'un tomoe mais arrive à faire de choses de dingue!)et son but et d'être hokage, ça donne de l'espoir pour un changement de situation des perso féminin.

Par contre il me semble que ce n'est pas kishimotto qui s'occupe de Boruto, lui il "supervise le scénario". Il est écrit par Ukyo Kodachi et dessiné par Mikio Ikemoto. Enfin, personellement Hinata est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Elle est d'abord timide, effacée et un peu niaise ( tout ce que je déteste d'habitude lol). Mais elle évolue au fil de l'histoire devenant ainsi forte, charismatique et puissante. Deux événement m'ont marqués, le combat contre Neji et celui contre Pain.

Pour ce qui de Sumire j'avoue être d'accord avec lol.

Enfin ravie que tu aimes Erza-Batia, j'ignorais que tu suivais cette histoire, je suis content. En parlant de ça, comme dit plus haut, je vais enfin poster la suite.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Oui en effet ils se font la belle XD En même temps Hinata doit en avoir marre des ramen du blond.

 **Inazuma-baka** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant Karui et Choji. Ce couple sort vraiment de nul part. Après, même si certain sont logique ou cohérent, les seules dont on pouvait prévoir une romance étaient Shikamaru et Temari. Pour Ino, Saï a juste était un second choix mais après ils se sont vraiment aimés.

 **Malyss64** : Diantre! J'ai complétement zappé Itachi! C'est sans doute le personnage que j'adore, seulement j'avoue ne pas savoir avec qui le caser. Pour Tsunade et Jiraya, je vais me pencher dessus. Pour Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'il abuse toutefois Naruto se rendra peut être compte à l'avenir de la chance qu'il a.

 **Missbetty91** : Yo missbetty! Effectivement Hiashi est vraiment d'une autre époque pour nos jeunes héros :D Concernant ce chapitre, il est vrai que cette scène du film Boruto m'a beaucoup inspiré. Enfin c'est vrai que le titre est quelque peu poétique, je l'ai déjà dis, mais j'aime bien le SasuHina, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Une prière entendu**

Ino et Saï étaient de sortie ce soir, cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé tout les deux. Ils pouvaient remercier Sakura qui avait accepté de jouer la nounou. Malheureusement le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi était le théâtre de beaucoup d'agitation. La raison, des enfants trop turbulents. Saï les regarda quelques instants puis il ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains comme pour prier. Soudain on entendit un gros boom puis des pleurs, un enfant venait de tomber. Saï sourit puis déclara réjoui « Merci, Akuma Sama ! »

\- Akuma Sama, répéta sa femme déconcertée.

 _ **Voilà, à très vite ^^**_


	25. Mitsuki et Sarada

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est la suite du précédent, c'est aussi le premier à mettre en scène Mitsuki et Sarada ( J'aime bien ce couple!). Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer, même si l'humour est assez...particulier.**_

 ** _Bref merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo snow! En effet Saï n'est pas net mais si drôle ou du mien je le trouve si marrant. LoL Oui pauvre Ino, mais en même temps elle est heureuse , ils aiment et puis comme on dit l'amour ne s'explique pas. En plus quand je lis certains chapitres avec Sasuke et Sakura, je me dis y'a pire comme mari ;)

Concernant Naruto, c'est vrai que l'histoire aurait été tout autre sans nôtre brun préféré. Pour Sakura je n'étais pas au courant et je ne suis pas très objectif. Franchement, objectivement, il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis mais je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Elle m'a quand même gonfler pendant plusieurs années cette rose! Outre son côté casse pieds, c'est la façon dont elle à jouer avec les sentiments du blond qui m'a soûler. Toutefois je reconnais qu'elle a quand même bien évolué et eu un développement conséquent. Par contre même si j'admets qu'elle est forte mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle les épaule. Au sens aide oui je suis d'accord, mais elle n'est pas si forte en comparaison du premier qui à un rinnegan et un Sharingan Ultime et le second qui maîtrise l'énergie de la nature et possède les pouvoirs de Kyubi.

Pour ce qui est de Boruto, je suis d'accord avec toi pour Chocho ( bien que cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer). Pour ce qui est du sceau de Sakura, j'ai toujours trouvé cela bizarre car il me semblait que c'était une technique lié au senju mais Sakura n'est pas une Senju. Après je ne suis pas calé sur ce sujet. Pour la nouvelle génération c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaucoup trop cheaté, on est loin du message du manga Naruto. On parle quand même d'enfants qui ne sont pas encore à l'académie, quoi que si depuis la semaine dernière en anime( d'ailleurs Mitsuki était super stylé!)! Au même moment Naruto arrivait à peine à faire un kage simple Boruto utilise le vent et la foudre, maîtrise le kage bunshin etc Bref ils sont trop doués. Mais ce n'est pas si dérangeant, ce n'est plus Naruto mais l'histoire de Boruto, ce manga véhicule d'autres messages intéressants. Pour Sarada, je pense que ça va le faire, il y a tout pour qu'elle devienne un bon personnage, un personnage féminin comme on les aime. Elle est très forte tout comme Hinata mais avec un caractère bien trempé et un rêve qui la met sur le devant de la scène. Ouais on est bien d'accord sur sumire ^^

Pour DBZ, c'était surtout au niveau des combats mais cela c'est arrangé pour Dragon Ball Super.

Enfin la suite la voici! Et la suite de Un prof pas si charmant est sorti hier.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! XD en effet Saï est un adorateur d'Akuma Sama. Après pour sa défense, il a des circonstances atténuantes, il voulait enfin passé un moment tranquille avec Ino. C'est assez romantique, pas net du tout mais romantique a sa façon ;)

 **Malyss64** : Ouais je valide Ino! Après c'est vrai que c'est difficile de le caser ce Itachi à part avec Hinata (elle est bien avec tout le monde celle là). Bref, je vais me pencher dessus.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Des apprentis parents**

Sakura venait de recevoir un coup de fil urgent. Elle avait du se rendre à l'hôpital laissant le bébé de son amie Ino seul avec sa fille et Mitsuki, venu réviser. Les trente premières minutes se passèrent sans soucis puis le bébé ce réveilla et commença son concert, apeuré par ces deux visages inconnus, surtout celui du garçon. Pensant qu'il avait faim, Sarada s'éclipsa pour lui préparer un biberon, le laissant avec son camarade de classe. L'adolescente se dépêchait de préparer ce précieux liquide blanc puis elle s'arrêta. Elle remarqua que le bébé ne pleurait plus.

« Oh mon dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, je n'aurais jamais du le laisser tout seul avec un bébé, se dit-elle en se précipitant au salon.»

Mitsuki était là mais pas de trace du nourrisson

« Mitsuki où est le bébé ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse

\- Je l'ai fais taire, se contenta de répondre l'enfant au regard de serpent

\- Mitsuki… Oh mon dieu, tu as tué ce bébé !

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il. Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Ouf, fit-elle soulagée.

\- Je lui ai enfoncé une tétine dans la bouche et je l'ai balancé sous la table, affirma-t-il en montrant fièrement toutes ses dents comme s'il avait fait une bonne action.

\- Mitsuki ! Hurla l'Uchiha avant d'offrir un bon coup à la tête de son compagnon de révision pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Quoi il est silencieux maintenant, fit remarquer le garçon.»

Sarada souleva la nappe et vu le bébé, placé en bas comme indiqué. Il était posé dans son landau, une tétine en bouche, la regardant l'air un peu perdu.

« Viens mon poussin, tout va bien maintenant, berça-t-elle le bébé avec amour tout en foudroyant du regard Mitsuki.

\- Quoi? Mon papa faisait comme ça avec moi et je n'ai pas mal tourné, se justifia le fils d'Orochimaru »

Sarada ne lui répondit pas et s'en alla dans sa chambre avec le bébé. La jeune fille était vraiment sceptique sur sa vie amoureuse. En effet entre Boruto qui ,bien que très joli et hilarant, passait le plus clair de son temps à lui parler de ses problèmes avec son père et Mitsuki avec lequel elle s'entendait bien, qui était vraiment charmant lui et son regard reptilien si envoûtant mais qui avait un côté très psychopathe, elle n'était pas gâtée.

 _ **Voilà, à très vite ^^**_


	26. Naruto et Himawari (2)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Et un nouveau chapitre ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui met en scène Himawari ( elle est tellement mignonne cette petite *-*) et son papa. Entre quiproquo et mal-entendu , ce chapitre promet une bonne tranche de rigolade, ah les enfants...**_

 ** _Bref merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

* * *

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo snow! XD pauvre Mitsuki, quand je pense que Boruto ose se plaindre de son paternel à lui ;)

C'est vrai que Sarada à quand même déjà un bon instinct maternelle, c'est sans pour cela que Sakura est partit l'esprit tranquille ( de toute façon elle est médecin donc elle n'avait pas le choix). Je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime vraiment ce couple. Je sais qu'a part un gros retournement de situation Sarada finira avec Boruto mais comme tu dis on a bien le droit de rêver. Après elle va bien avec Boruto aussi.

Sai est bien comme il est, quant à Inojin il tient en effet beaucoup de son père.

Sans Sasuke Naruto aurait tourné autrement et le Manga Naruto se serait sûrement finit à l'arc Pain.

Pour Sakura, j'avoue que son combat était cool ( bien qu'elle aurait du perdre) et que ton hypothèse n'est pas mal, toutefois il me semble que :

1)Hashirama est le descendant d'un des fils du Sage des six chemins ( Asura)

2) Seul les Uzumaki ont un lien de parenté avec les Senju.

Oui tu as raison pour le Manga Boruto, toutes cette nouvelles générations est beaucoup plus fortes que la précédente. C'est surtout visible pour Boruto ( Kakashi dit même que c'est le plus doué qu'il ai vu) et Sarada, mais ça vaux aussi pour Shikadai et les autres. Les sujets évoqués sont le changement du monde Ninja, les problèmes familiaux, l'amitié, l'évolution technologique etc... Après ce n'est pas la même thématique, Naruto voulait se faire accepter et on a suivit cette quête, Boruto lui est déjà accepter. Son père est le sauveur de la quatrième grande guerre et son grand père le Yondaime, son histoire ne peux parler de la même chose. Mais on regrette les valeurs de Naruto. Personnellement, même si j'aime Sasuke( je surkiffe tout les Uchiha :D) et admire le combat de Naruto tout au long de son manga, c'est Lee qui m'a vraiment marqué. Un type au physique loin d'être charismatique, incapable de se servir de ninjutsu et pas très intelligent mais qui a su me toucher pas sa capacité à ne jamais baisser les bras et qui nous a offert un des meilleurs combat du manga ( Lee vs Gaara).

Vu que j'adore Itachi je ne vais pas te contredire LOL. Après Itachi veiller quand même au bien être du monde ninja mais dans l'ombre alors que Sarada elle , veux le faire dans la lumière, en tant qu'hokage.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Sarada et Shikadai? Ne me tente pas ;) Concernant Shikadai et Hima, je viens d'écrire un chapitre sur eux. Pour ce qui est de Orochimaru, je ne me rappelle plus des détails mais son Gaiden va bientôt être adapté en anime. Moi aussi j'aime vraiment beaucoup Mitsuki, mais bizarrement il ne m'inspire pas autant que je le voudrais.

 **Malyss64** : Oui ce serpent est imprévisible et assez marrant. Toutefois je me demande si laisser un type comme lui en liberté est une bonne idée. Pour Itachi et Ino, j'ai déjà quelques idées XD

Je vais m'y mettre ce Week end.

 **Inazuma-baka :** Yo Inazuma! En effet, Orochimaru n'est pas le meilleur exemple qui soit ;)

Pour ce qui est de Sakura, je ne suis pas un "haters" et c'est vrai que certains se comportent comme si elle était une Nazi tueuse d'enfant et égorgeuse de chaton. Toutefois même si je l'aime bien depuis la fin de Naruto et dans Boruto, j'ai détesté ce personnage tout au long des deux parties du manga. Elle était insupportable, casse pieds, chiante au possible et surtout elle sait trop souvent servi de l'amour que lui portait Naruto pour le manipuler ( je pense notamment à un épisode de Shippuden où elle lui a carrément fait croire qu'elle l'aimait ).

 **anseinijo** : Yo! Merci du compliment, et ravie que tu l'a trouve cool. Pour ce qui est du one shot, je n'en ai jamais fais et bien que j'ai déjà écris du Yaoï, je n'ai jamais écris de Yuri. Toutefois je suis parant pour écrire un chapitre sur elles ;)

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Un jour spécial**

Naruto, une fois n'est pas coutume, venu chercher sa fille à l'école. Cette dernière était inhabituellement contente. Sa maîtresse lui demanda alors toute souriante la raison de sa joie.

« Tu m'a l'air très joyeuse Himawari aujourd'hui, j'aime te voir ainsi.

\- C'est parce que c'est un jour spécial, répondit-elle en attrapant la main de son père.

\- Pourquoi, l'interrogea sa maîtresse ?

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui papa il a dit qu'on va p'tet niquer, affirma-t-elle à haute voix attirant sur Naruto le regard perplexe et accusateur de la foule.

\- Non Hima, j'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui on allait pique-niquer, rectifia-t-il plus que gêné.

\- C'est pas la même chose, papa ?

\- Non pas du tout !

\- C'est quoi la différence, lui demanda-t-elle naïvement ?

\- Eh bien…Tu sais quoi, tu demanderas à ta maman quand on sera à la maison, botta-t-il en touche après un moment d'hésitation.

 _ **Voilà, à très vite ^^**_


	27. Sasuke et Sarada

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Alors pas beaucoup de temps, mais je tenais quand même à poster pour Noël, je répondrai aux commentaires au chapitre suivant._**

* * *

 **Tel père telle fille**

Sasuke et Sakura sont tous les deux assis dans le bureau du Principal. Ce dernier, les a convoqués suite au comportement de leur fille.

« Ce qu'elle a fait est très grave, je ne peux pas tolérer cela! Commença le directeur

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait? Demanda Sakura apeurée

\- Elle a menacé un élève de : " Le castrer avec un sécateur rouillé".

\- C'est bien ma fille, de réjouit Sasuke.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? Hallucina le fonctionnaire. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir prendre des sanctions.

\- Vraiment? L'interrogea l'homme au rinnegan et au mangekyo sharingan éternel

\- Oui, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- Sakura, tu peux nous laisser quelques instants?

\- Vous laisser seuls? Que vas-tu faire chéri?

\- Mais rien voyons, tu me connais non?

\- C'est justement ça le problème.

\- Sakura.

\- Ok, je sors. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à poser la main sur lui.

\- C'est promis, je ne poserai pas la main sur lui. Sourit-il

Cinq minutes plus tard la porte du bureau du principal s'ouvrit et le chef de l'établissement sortit avec Sasuke.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps monsieur Uchiha.

\- Mais non, ce n'est rien. C'était un plaisir. Au revoir.

\- Oui, au revoir. »

Ainsi le principal prit congés laissant le couple seul. La rose dévisageait le brun un peu contrariée

« Quoi?

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

\- Rien.

\- Sasuke! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas lui faire de mal. Pesta son épouse

\- Je ne l'ai pas touché.

\- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il a gentiment changé d'avis?

\- Disons que j'ai un regard très convaincant. Fit-il amusé.

\- Sasuke...

 _ **Voilà, à très vite et joyeux Noël à tous ^^**_


	28. Choji et Karui

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Salut à tous j'espère que le père noël a été sympas? Pour finir l'année voici trois chapitres à la suite, je vous en prie ne me remercier pas cela me fait plaisir ;)**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo Snow! Wow ça c'est du commentaire! XD c'est vrai qu'il y a une grande différence entre les deux. Ah, les enfants :D Toutefois c'est surtourt la réaction de Naruto qui se défile en redirigeant sa fille vers Hinata qui me tue Lol

J'aime bien l'idée! C'est le genre de situation qui m'inspire tellement de dialogues délirant, j'imagine déjà Hima aller voir Boruto, puis Sarada, puis Mitsuki, puis Shikadai etc... Je vais me pencher dessus.

Ouais heureusement qu'ils vont bien ensemble. En tout cas contrairement à leur parents la love interest est présente depuis le début donc au moins d'un miracle pas de surprise.

Concernant Sakura, j'ai bien peur que l'auteur ne nous donne jamais de réponse.

C'est bien de trouver des fans avec des avis moins tranchés. Beaucoup dénigrent le manga Boruto parce qu'ils attendaient à voir du Naruto et qu'ils oublient qu'ils ont grandit avec Naruto ( ceux du mangas Naruto on maintenant plus de 18 ans) or Boruto à sa propre identité , sa propre thématique et sa propre histoire( Boruto le dit lui même dés le début du mangas). Je suis embêté je suis d'accord avec ton analyse du coup je ne vois rien d'autres à dire, c'est rare que je partage autant le point de vue de quelqu'un ^^.

Pour Sarada,oui sa vie amoureuse craint XD

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Lol, les enfants sont les champions des quiproquo et des remarques cinglantes. Ils sont naïfs mais très francs, cela doit être pour ça que j'aime autant le métiers d'animateur, on rigole bien certains parents pensent qu'on doit éduquer leurs enfants à leur place, on est pas très bien payé mais on rigole bien. Oui c'est vrai que les papas sont pas très courageux XD, je plaide coupable et présente des excuses au nom de la gente masculine.

XD , ok je vais essayer d'oublier mais ça va être dur car effectivement ils vont bien ensemble ;)

Pour le chapitre précédent j'ai corrigé la faute, merci.

 **Malyss64** : Oui! Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, elle est trop kawai cette petite ( même si elle a un côté complètement barge ^^). Faute corrigée, ravie que tu ais aimé le chapitre avec ton "Uchiha d'amour". Mercie et bon réveillon!

 **Inazuma-baka :** Lol, moi aussi je serais mort de honte à sa place!

Pour ce qui est de Sakura, qu'importe la raison on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens, à titre personnel je peux témoigner que cela n'apporte rien de bon et se termine toujours mal. Ensuite, je déteste Sakura de Naruto à la fin de Shippuden pour pas mal de raison mais cela serait trop long à développer. Cependant celle de Boruto me plait pas mal. Je ne peux pas parler à la place des "mouton haters" cependant, ne le prends pas mal, mais la fin de ton com m'a fait un peu rire. Sakura n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire le moindre mal à Sasuke. J'ai trouvé ce moment très drôle pour ma part. Premièrement, l'écart de force entre les deux était trop important (même dans l'état de Sasuke) pour qu'elle n'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à l'effleurer et deuxièmement elle n'en avait pas la volonté. Sakura est forte on l'a vu avec son combat face à Sasori ( même si elle devait le perdre) mais là, ni son corp, ni son regard n'exprimait la moindre volonté de combattre. Elle n'a fait que se mentir à elle même, ce n'était que des paroles.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **La pizza du plaisir**

En regardant Chôji manger sa pizza, Karui lâcha dépité :

« Tu gémis plus en mangeant cette pizza que quand je te fais une gâterie.

-Oui mais c'est une pizza au chorizo, se justifia son mari.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fou avec toi…


	29. Hinata et Himawari (2)

**Une histoire de chat**

Himawari fixait son chat, il avait bien changé en deux semaines. Sa maman lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait castré pour qu'il ait un meilleur caractère et qu'il arrête de se balader partout.

« Ah, je vois, répondit Himawari avec sourire. »

Plus tard Hinata retrouva sa fille dans la chambre de Boruto.

« Himawari qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais faire comme le chat.»

Cette dernière se trouvait en haut de son frère endormi, Byakugan activé et ciseau en mains. Hinata prit sa fille par la main et l'emmena au salon pour une seconde discussion. Boruto fut sauvé, pour l'instant. La discussion maintenant terminé la petite Hyuga déclara désoler.

« Maman, je suis désolé mais j'ai transformé papa en chat pour qu'il reste à la maison et soit de meilleur caractère.

\- Oh mon dieu, Naruto-kun!»


	30. Naruto et Hinata (5)

**Plaisir fantomatique**

Boruto est sorti avec sa sœur. Ses parents ont trouvés comment s'occuper pendant leur absence. Ainsi, Hinata et Naruto étaient nus dans leur chambre conjugale. La Hyuga était à genou, un drap sur la tête, faisant une gâterie à son mari quand ce dernier se mit à rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, demanda la jeune femme surprise?

\- Désolé mais j'ai l'impression de me faire sucer par un fantôme.»

 _ **Voilà, sur ce bon réveillon, bonne année et merci à vous d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire.**_


	31. Sasuke et Sakura (6)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Salut à tous. Et un nouveau chapitre ! Oui je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. J'espère que vôtre début d'année à mieux commencé que le mien. En effet, le 2 Janvier 2018, mon Windows phone s'est suicider en se jetant dans l'eau. R.I.P à toi mon valeureux Nokia lumia 650 2015-2018. Outre la perte de mon partenaire, je suis en pleine recherche mais aussi en pleine rédaction de mon histoire "Un prof pas si charmant", du coup je suis moins présent sur le site, mais je vais essayer de revenir publier plus souvent.**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Missbetty91 :** Merci, bonne année 2018 à toi aussi et oui j'ai bien manger ( j'ai eu droit a du poisson, du poulet, des crevettes et des gambas, je me suis goinfré Lol). Moi aussi j'adore cette petite , j'ai même eu l'idée un moment de créer une histoire autour d'elle mais pas le temps de développer tout ça. "Tel père telle fille" est un bon chapitre, j'aime bien c'est deux là. Concernant Karui, ce couple m'intrigue beaucoup, je me demande à chaque fois comment ils se sont rencontrés. Enfin pour le dernier chapitre, pour tout te dire j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon , mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tourner ça en drablle cocasse.

à bientôt.

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo Snow! En effet, Naruto a de la chance d'avoir une femme comme Hinata.

Merci et bonne année à toi.

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Concernant Karui et Choji, ce couple m'intrigue beaucoup car il sort vraiment de nul part mais il est assez sympa. XD , pauvre Naruto et pauvre Hinata. Quoi que, au pire , la Hyuga pourra toujours trouver du réconfort chez le brun :D

"Mord le" Non, c'est méchant ça ;) ai un peu de pitié

Bon premier, janvier en retard.

 **Malyss64** : De rien, j'ai partagé ce chapitre avec un grand plaisir. Lol, oui 2018 aura pleins de chapitres même si je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je suis sur d'autres histoires. Choji et la nourriture, une grande histoire qu'il a transmit à sa fille. MDR, en effet pauvre Naruto, néanmoins elle est tellement mignonne qu'on peut tout lui pardonner.

 **Inazuma-baka :** MDR, je compatis avec ce quetu as pu voir. Un lemon incestueux entre Boruto et Naruto et pour ma part inconvenant, bien que je suis conscient qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **Comme une grande**

Sakura avait un IRM à passer, angoissée, elle demanda à sa moitié de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu crois qu'on va t'accompagner le jour où tu rentreras dans ton cercueil? Non, alors vas-y toute seule comme une grande»

Pauvre Sakura.


	32. Hinata et Himawari (3)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Salut à tous j'espère que le père noël a été sympas? Pour finir l'année voici trois chapitres à la suite, je vous en prie ne me remercier pas cela me fait plaisir ;)**_

 **Réponse au reviews**

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo Snow! Oui, le chapitre 29 est assez marrant, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur Himawari. En effet pauvre Naruto LOL. Je t'excuse pour ton retard si tu m'excuses pour ma longue absence XD.

Sakura et Sasuke, c'est vraiment un couple atypique. Je sais qu'il aime au fond mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer leur quotidien comme ça. Toutefois je pense que d'une certaine façon, il essayait de relativiser l'IRM , c'était un message d'encouragement. Mais tu as raison on devrait créer un dico spécial Sasuke ;)

La suite, la voici!

 **Sakka-sensei** **:** Yo sensei! Mon portable te remercie de ton soutien. Il est actuellement en convalescence après avoir passé quelque temps dans du riz. Plus sérieusement, concernant Sakura oui elle l'aime , c'est certain. Je pense aussi qu'elle arrive à le comprendre, qu'elle a le dictionnaire Uchiwa :D

Concernant Choji et Karui, de mémoire ils n'ont jamais étaient vu ensemble. Karui et Omoi sont effectivement venu pour rechercher Sasuke, après l'attaque de Pain. Karui a même porter la main sur Naruto, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue avec Choji. Mais au final j'aime assez ce couple sans lequel le personnage de Chocho n'aurait pas vue le jour. Enfin pour la petite vengeance de Hinata, je vais commencé à l'écrire ce week-end.

 **Malyss64** : Oui, la grande classe de sasuke XD.

c'est vilainnnnnnnnnnnnnnn mais j'adore... mon sasuke et sa classe naturelle 3

 _ **sur ce, bonne lecture .**_

* * *

 **La reine des neiges**

Hinata s'affairait en cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir quand elle se rendit compte qu'Himawari la fixait.

« Qu'y a t-il mon ange?

\- Tu ressembles à la reine des neiges.

\- Merci mon amour. Répondit Hinata, très flattée.

\- Oui, tu as des cheveux blanc tout comme elle.

\- Ah, d'accord.


	33. Hinata et Himawari (4)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps. Alors pas beaucoup de temps, mais je répondrai aux commentaires au chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Une ressemblance frappante**

Hinata était partie chercher sa fille à l'école, la maîtresse l'accueillit sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?

\- Vous allez rire. Ce matin lors d'un exercice consistant à reconnaître les animaux, elle a crié « Oh c'est maman! » en montrant un gorille.

\- Oui, effectivement, c'est très drôle. Dit la maman gênée

\- C'est vrai maman, il te ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Asséna Himawari

\- Je n'en doute pas mon cœur.


	34. Naruto et Hinata (6)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 ** _Salut tout le monde! Et non, je ne suis pas mort ^^. J'espère que vous allez bien? Moi ça vas. Je viens d'écrire 2 nouveaux chapitres de "Un prof pas si charmant" et je vais commencer à reprendre l'écriture de mes autres histoires. Et oui faut pas croire je ne passe pas mon temps à glander! Il ne me reste que deux épisodes en rab, du coup '' Histoires de couple" va aussi être en pause quelque temps._**

 ** _Cette fanfiction vient de passer le cap des 16000 vues, merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir. Cet épisode est à la base un Os d'une autre de mes histoires : Bazar stories. Mais j'avais envie de la mettre ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira._** _ **Comme d'habitude**_ ** _merci à ceux qui ont commenté , follow et l'ont mis en favoris._**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 **Sakka Sensei** : Yo sensei! En effet les enfants sont pour ma part les plus grands humoristes de la terre. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils vont dire ou faire. Par exemple, mon petit neveu de 3 ans. Ma sœur m'a raconté quelle a invité un ami chez elle. Le mec s'assoit tranquillement dans le salon sur le fauteuil et là d'un coup mon petit neveu arrive, s'approche de lui doucement, sourit et lui dit avec un sourire narquois : '' Tu pus !". MDR la honte qu'il a du avoir.

XD oui ça vrai qu'Hinata n'a pas la vie facile avec moi. Mais comme on dit: " qui aime bien, châtie bien." C'est encore elle qui est à l'honneur ;)

Malyss64 : Hinata et Hima m'inspirent tellement de situation. La première est douce gentille et drôle malgré elle. La seconde est un peu folle sur les bords mais si mignonne. ps : Merci pour ce "excellent" ^^

Snowkiss38: Yo Snow!

Effectivement, la farine est une bonne coloration, tout comme les œufs sont très utiles pour laver le carrelage ( moi aussi je suis un très bon cuisinier^^). Oui Hima à l'innocence de son papa, mais je me demande d'ou elle tient son grain de folie.

Franchement je pense vraiment que je vais finir par l'écrire ce dictionnaire, j'ai de bonnes idées. Je vais bosser dessus! Dit le mec qui n'a pas une minute de temps libre.

La suite la voici!

 _ **Bien, ceci étant dit, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Première fois 1**

C'était un après-midi pas comme les autres.

Ce jour allait changer ma vie.

C'était ma première fois.

Mais j'ai 15 ans maintenant il est temps de sauter…non ce n'est pas le bon mot.

Il est temps de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans son antre, à 15 heures.

Je n'étais pas en retard, je voulais faire bonne impression.

Debout devant sa porte, tremblante dans la magnifique robe rouge, mon jolie perfecto et mes sublimes bottines couleur saumon sélectionnées pour cette occasion particulière, j'hésitais à rentrer.

C'était ma première fois après tout.

Allez courage Hinata !

Après tout, toutes tes amies sont passées par là. Elles m'ont dit que cela ne faisait pas mal et que ce ne serait pas long mais tout de même…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Oh mon dieu ! Il est là ! M. Uzumaki. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que sur la photo. Il a au moins une vingtaine d'année. Il me fait signe d'entrer.

C'est l'heure.

* * *

Il m'emmena dans une petite salle obscure.

Voyant mon corps laisser transparaître mon angoisse il me rassura

«C'est ta première fois ?

\- O-oui ! **peinai-je à prononcer.**

-Pas d'inquiétude. J'ai l'habitude. Enlève tes vêtements et installe-toi je reviens-

\- Enlever mes vêtements ? **m'écriais-je à haute voix le visage devenu cramoisi.**

\- Evidemment. **fit-il avec évidence.** Tu ne vas pas rester habiller, de toute façon tu n'en aura pas besoin.

-Ah…Ok

-Rassure toi, tout se passera bien, j'en suis pas à mon premier coup. » **Dit le jeune homme blond en souriant, la main posée sur mon épaule, avant de disparaître.**

Quelques minutes plus tard le voilà de retour, avec une boite de protection en latex.

J'étais pour ma part assise dans un fauteuil très confortable, attendant ses instructions.

Rien de plus normal, c'était ma première fois.

Nous étions seuls.

Sa protection une fois mise, il s'approcha.

Il me fit un signe de la main.

Je savais ce qu'il me voulait.

Je levai la tête.

Il commença à me toucher l'endroit avec ses doigts, tout doucement et de manière très précise.

Lui ce n'était sûrement pas sa première fois.

Je retenais mon souffle.

Il toucha la zone sensible.

« J'ai mal » **m'époumonai-je.**

Il me dit que c'est presque fini et me demande de me relevai un peu.

La douleur était insoutenable, je gémissais.

Du sang coulait, mais je restée digne.

Je n'en pouvais plus, des larmes pleuvaient sur mon visage.

Puis…enfin… Il se retira.

D'un air lubrique il me demanda

« Tu veux une sucette »

Jamais ! Et puis quoi encore ? Après tout ce que je venais de subir il n'était plus question que j'y retouche. J'ai prit mes affaires et je suis partie en courant sans demander mon reste.

C'était la première et dernière fois que j'allais chez le Dentiste pour qu'on m'arrache une dent!

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, je vous dis à très bientôt** **!**_


	35. Sasuke et Sakura (7)

_**Yo ici J'men ^^**_

 _ **Un chapitre autour des réseaux sociaux! Il est court mais je me suis bien marré en l'écrivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_**

 **Sakka Sensei** : Yo Détective Sakka!

Moi, aussi content de te revoir ^^! Je travail et dès que j'ai du temps libre j'écris, d'ailleurs tu m'a inspiré une histoire ;)

XD je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce chapitre et à imaginer vos réactions. Je l'ai montré à des collègues et leurs réactions au fur et à mesure de leurs lectures m'a fait littéralement mort de rire. Même si j'avoue que j'avais un peu le trac au début, c'était le premier de mes textes que je montrais en public. Content que tu ais adoré.

 **Malyss64** : Mdr , c'est vrai que vous commencez à me connaître maintenant. Le pire c'est qu'à la base je voulez vraiment écrire un lemon mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je me rattraperais avec ma fanfic '' A la recherche de mes boules", bien qu'il y aura quand même beaucoup d'humour.

 **Snowkiss38** : Yo snow !

LoL C'est bizarre moi je trouve que la blouse lui irait comme un gant. Enfin c'est surtout que je trouve que Docteur Uzumaki ça sonne bien. D'ailleurs j'avais commencé une histoire du nom de '' Bienvenue au Minato Hospital ", qui met en scène Naruto et Sasuke dans le rôle de médecin. Le premier enchaîne les pitreries, les blagues et les gags visuelles. Le second manie l'humour noire et la critique assassine.

"Les Dentistes - selon moi - sont tous des sadiques cachés derrière un sourire Colgate ;)" MDR j'adore! C'est tellement vrai, surtout quand on sait que beaucoup de dentistes sont à l'origine de plusieurs friandises ( la barbe à papa par exemple). Je crois que je vais réutiliser cette expression avec ta permission bien sûr.

Pour la cuisine, je suis comme toi, ce que je prépare est mangeable ^^.

ps: No problem et puis j'en fais certainement plus que toi :D

 **Guest** : Merci, au moins tu va droit au but ( comme l'OM ^^, désolé mon côté fan a pris le dessus).

 **Dimiki** : Yo Dimiki! Wow tu t'es tapé tout les chapitres d'un coup! T'as pas chômé;) Ravie de t'avoir fait rire.

Effectivement, Hinata devait avoir de belles dents.

 _ **Bien, ceci étant dit, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Un couple connecté ...ou pas?**

Sakura était joyeuse, en « surfant sur le net » elle avait trouvé le profil Facebook de son conjoint c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait envoyé une demande d'ami « Dark Uchiha super beau gosse de la mort qui tue ». Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non, certainement pas, même pas dans le plus improbable de tes rêves les plus fous, JAMAIS ! PS : Si tu pouvais passer dans un magasin ça serait sympa, il n'y a plus de snikers glacés.


	36. Sasuke et Naruto (2)

_Yo ici J'men ! Et oui, je sais ça fait longtemps. Mais réjouissez vous, "Histoire de couple" est de retour. Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre autour du blond et du brun ^^_

* * *

 **immaculé conception**

Nous sortons d'une nuit de débauche à faire pâlir les plus grands experts de Yoga. Une nuit qui c'est arrêtée de manière abrupt. Mon amant blond est stressé il stresse comme jamais depuis une trentaine de minute. Je suis à bout !

\- Bordel de petit blond ; non tu n'es pas enceinte !

\- Mais il a craqué ! Il faut que je prenne la pilule du lendemain, je ne suis pas prêt pour être père. Se lamente-t-il.

\- Oui mais tu es un homme baka !


	37. Sasuke et Sarada (2)

_Yo ici J'men ! Content que ce petit come-back vous plaise;) En réalité je devais reprendre cette histoire pour la saint Valentin mais entre flemme et mauvaise passe j'ai repoussé la chose._

 **Saka-sensei :** XD oui heureusement il a d'autres qualités ^^ Une proposition? Euh... désolé mais je crois que j'ai zappé :D Shikadai et Hima peut-être?

 **Malyss64 :** Mais de rien ^^

* * *

 **Une histoire de couvercle**

Sa maman n'étant pas là, Sarada fut obligée de se confier à son père. Elle parla à Sasuke de ses déceptions amoureuses. Elle connaissait bien son paternel mais ne s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- Voilà donc ce qu'il en est. Entre un beau blond qui me prend pour son psy et un garçon reptilien de charmante compagnie la plus part du temps mais un peu sociopathe, à choisir je préfère rester célibataire pour l'instant. Tu crois que je trouverais un jour le grand amour?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sarada, chaque poubelle trouve son couvercle, la rassura-t-il à sa manière en posant une main sur son épaule.


	38. Saï et Ino (5)

_Yo ici J'men ! Juste un petit chapitre pour terminer le mois. Merci pour tout les commentaires!_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Saka-sensei :** Un grand philosophe ce Sasuke ^^ Pour Shikadai et Hima, ça sera pour le moi de Mai.

 **Snowkiss38** : XD Je suis contente de te retrouver ma dealeuse de reviews :D Effectivement, cela ne lui ressemble pas, il a voulu faire de son mieux pour réconforter sa fille mais il y a encore du boulot.

 **MissBettyB** :

Hello MissBettyB ! En effet un petit détournement d'un proverbe bien connu façon Sasuke. Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement, promis.

 **Malyss64 :**

Lol en faite, c'est tellement comme ça que j'imagine Sasuke. Une froideur qui cache un profond amour comme tous les Uchiha et une maladresse en société. Tu rajoutes à ça le fait qu'il n'a pas de modèle de référence en tant que parent et qu'il n'est pas souvent là, il ne doit pas être adroit pour parler à Sarada. Et ce n'est pas Naruto qui va lui donner des conseils pour gérer une adolescente ^^.

 **Guest** : Content de t'avoir tué ( drôle de phrase :D). Maladroit c'est le cas de le dire. Mdr Neji! Je l'avais presqu'oublié. Je ferais peut-être un nouveau chapitre sur le génie des Hyûga pour me faire pardonner. Suggestions enregistrées.

ps : J'adore le ship ShikaTemari !

* * *

 **Tentative de meurtre**

Ino avait convié tous ses amis et sa famille au baptême de son fils. Malgré ses craintes, tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'à ce que son mari fasse des siennes. Alors que le prêtre était en train de baptiser Inojin, Saï se leva et lui donna un coup de poing.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait? lui demanda sa femme confuse.

\- Ce malade a tenté de noyer notre enfant! hurla son mari. Il n'est pas prêt de recommencer, fit-il fièrement.

\- N'importe quoi! Il le baptisait.

\- Quoi, c'est ça le baptême? T'es sûr?

\- Certaine.

\- Mais vous êtes des barbares!

\- Attends qu'on rentre à la maison tu verras qui est vraiment une barbare. dit-elle avant d'aller aider le prêtre à se relever.

 ** _Et voilà! Comme dirait quelqu'un, gros bisous!_**


	39. Shikadai et Hima

_Yo ici J'men ! Nouveau chapitre! Bon-appétit!_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Saka-sensei :** Yo sensei! Ah ce Sai, on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête.

 **Guest** : C'est vrai que je suis un peu rude avec Sakura et ce n'est pas fini ;) Pour les histoires longues, je te conseille "Blood : La résurrection du démon rouge" ainsi que '' Un prof pas si charmant"

 **Snowkiss38 :** Lol tu me donnes pleins de bonnes idées là. J'imagine très bien l'enterrement :D Peut-être pour un chapitre spécial qui sait? Pareil, j'imaginais facilement Itachi papa mais Sasuke... En tout cas le Blond et le Brun font de leur mieux même si aucun d'eux ne gagnera l'oscar du meilleur père ^^

 **Malyss64**

Merci à toi ;) J'aime beaucoup écrire sur Saï même si le couple Sasusaku m'inspire plus de situations cocasses.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Potion tragique**

Aujourd'hui c'est la saint valentin. Ce jour est banal pour Shikadai, du coup, n'ayant rien à faire de mieux il accepte l'invitation d'Hima. Pour elle sa venue signifiait beaucoup.

Elle accueillit son hôte chaleureusement et lui dit d'attendre dans le salon avant de rejoindre sa mère en cuisine. Hinata lui disait toujours de "mettre du siens" dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, aujourd'hui elle allait la prendre au mot. Hinata avait prévu des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Subitement, pour faire les pépites, Hima croque dans une barre de chocolat, mastique intensément avant de recracher dans un bol.

\- Ma puce qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Chut! Je fais une potion magique en y mettant du mien, c'est pour Shikadai.

\- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas lui donner ça chérie, c'est cra-cra.

\- L'amour n'a pas de goût.


	40. Shikadai et Hima (2)

_Yo ici J'men ! Bon à cause d'un certain Sensei j'arrête pas d'imaginer ces deux personnages ensemble, du coup voici un deuxième chapitre. Enfin cette histoire vient de passer le cap des 30 000 vues. Merci à tous!_

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Saka-sensei :** Yo sensei! Hima est folle et en même temps tellement mignonne.

 **Snowkiss38 :** Yo ma dealeuse **!** Pour être franc je n'imaginais pas Hima avec Shikadai ensemble au début. Néanmoins, maintenant je ne vois pas la sœur de Boruto avec quelqu'un d'autre que le fils de Shikamaru.

Pour Naruto et Sasuke, c'est bizarre mais le blond est l'exemple de Sarada tandis que le brun est le mentor de Boruto. Du coup ils ont raté leur rôle de père mais sont tout de même chacun des modèles à suivre.

 **Malyss64 :** Oui elle est adorable ! Mais tout comme toi, je vais m'abstenir de manger ses créations ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Self-service**

Temari garde Boruto et sa sœur car Hinata a eut un empêchement.

\- Le goûter est dans la cuisine mes trésors, prenez ce que vous voulez. J'arrive tout de suite.

Suivant ses ordres Hima et Boruto, les yeux rivés sur sa console, se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la maison. Une fois revenue, Temari fût surprise. Boruto était seul dans la cuisine.

\- Boruto, ou sont Hima et Shikadai ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Hima la vue, elle a souri et est parti avec lui. révéla-t-il la bouche pleine de chocolat.

\- Bizarre.

La sœur du Kage chercha son fils et la prunelle des yeux de l'hokage dans toute sa maison avant de les trouver dans le jardin, sur les balançoires.

\- Hima, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Beh, tu as dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais. déclara tout naturellement Hima.

\- Hein ? fit Shikadai surpris.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt un cookie ?

\- Non !

\- Bon ok, ne restez pas trop longtemps dehors, vous risquez d'attraper froid.

\- Maman ! pesta le garçon.

\- Comporte-toi en homme ! Oh la la, quand je vais raconter ça à Hinata, rit la maman en partant.

\- Mendokusai !

 _Et voilà! Merci encore à tous et à toutes de continuer à suivre mes délires ;) gros bisous :D_


	41. Shikamaru et Temari (3)

_Yo ici J'men ! On laisse la petite Hima pour retrouver Shikamaru et sa moitié. Encore un moment très gênant pour le grand maître de Shogi._

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Saka-sensei :** Yo sensei! Oui c'est comme ça que j'imagine la petite Hima. Je la vois mignonne et possessive. Et Shikadai pour moi il est comme Shikamaru sauf que son père avait des tendances misogynes au même âge. Concernant Kakashi, j'avoue ne pas savoir avec qui le mettre mais je vais finir par trouver.

 **Missbettyb** : Oui elle est précoce la petite. Elle a tout compris, elle pourrait donner quelques cours à son frère cela ferait certainement plaisir à Sarada ^^ Après, comme sa mère, on peut facilement la caser avec presque tout le monde. Mais elle est mieux avec Shikadai et Inojin. Les interactions avec le premier promettent d'être drôles. Et le second est maladroit en société et aussi fou qu'elle.

 **Malyss64** : De rien, tout le plaisir et pour moi. Oui, Naruto aura de quoi faire une fois que cette dernière deviendra adolescente. Les propositions risquent de pleuvoir.

 **Guest** : Moi non plus mais au final pourquoi pas. Merci, à toi également.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Certains l'aiment mûr**

Shikamaru et Temari se baladaient tranquillement dans le rayons fruit et légumes de leur supermarché à la recherche d'avocat. Le Nara voulait manger de la guacamole ce soir. Il quitta le chariot, délaissant Témari quelques instants, pour aller tâter le terrain. Après avoir malaxer quelques un de ces délicieux fruits, il s'écria tout sourire et victorieux :

" Plus c'est mûr, mieux c'est!

Sur le coup Temari se mit à rire. En regardant à sa droite, Shikamaru comprit les raisons du fou rire de sa compagne. Une vieille dame qui avait mal interprétée ses propos le dévisageait avec envie avant de lui faire un clin d'œil fort de signification.

\- Je suis libre ce soir mon trésor, l'informa la personne âgée.

\- Mendonsuke...


	42. Sasuke et Sakura (8)

_Yo ici J'men ! Bon, suite à de nombreuse réactions, je dois vous faire une confidence. En réalité, l'épisode précédent n'a pas été totalement inventé. En fait, cette mésaventure m'est réellement arrivée, sauf qu'à l'instar de Shikamaru, j'étais avec ma sœur. Pouf, voilà qui est mieux, je me sens soulagé. Cela me peiné d'avoir mentis ;) Ce chapitre marque le retour de Sasuke et Sakura. Je l'avais prévu comme beaucoup d'autres, pour la St Valentin. Mais j'ai eu la flemme...désolé..._

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Saka-sensei :** Yo sensei! Oui, pauvre Shikamaru ;) Rin ou Izumi pour Kakashi. Ok, je vais y réfléchir.

 **Snowkiss38** : Yo ma dealeuse ^^ En effet, j'imagine très bien sa réaction :D

 **Guest** : Lol content de t'avoir fait rire. Il va falloir te trouver un petit nom, tu commences à devenir un habitué ou une habituée ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Un problème de goût?**

Sakura observait Sasuke les yeux en cœur. Elle attendait avec impatience son verdict. Elle savait à quel point Sasuke adorait les desserts au chocolat. La rose avait donc passé des heures dans la cuisine à lui confectionner un gâteaux de choix. Après quelques bouchées, le brun délia enfin sa langue.

\- Sakura.

\- Oui mon amour!

\- Calme-toi.

\- Désolé. Alors, il est bon?

\- Tu l'a fais avec quoi ce gâteau?

\- Avec amour! répondit sa femme en souriant.

\- La prochaine fois, essaye avec tes mains.


	43. Sasuke et Sarada (3)

_Yo ici J'men ! Puisqu'on est lancé, voici un autre chapitre avec la famille Uchiwa._

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Sakka-sensei :** Yo sensei! Désolé, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je ne recommencerai plus :D

 **Snowkiss38** : Yo ma dealeuse ^^ Oui, j'ai revu un épisode avec Sakura aux fourneaux et y'a pas à dire ce n'est pas un cordon bleu. Heureusement ça s'arrange par la suite.

 **Rukiia Kuchiki Fukutaicho** : Ah ok ;) Pour Sakura la cuisine n'est pas de la science mais de l'art. Elle ne suit pas vraiment la recette et improvise beaucoup. Maintenant que je te tiens, je voulais te remercier pour ton commentaire sur "Un prof pas si charmant". Il était véridique et m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Concernant le début de cette histoire, c'est vrai que ça met du temps à se lancer. Mais je me suis servi de cette expérience pour m'améliorer et ne pas faire la même chose pour la suite de mes histoire. Dernièrement, j'ai publié une histoire intitulée : " Blood **: La résurrection du démon aux yeux rouges** ". L'histoire est mieux construite, l'action plus présente, l'intrigue commence plus tôt et le rythme est soutenu.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Une histoire de prénom**

Sarada et Sakura étaient en pleine dispute. La brune reprochait à la rose le choix de son prénom.

\- Mais c'est mignon et plein de spiritualité. C'est le prénom d'une déesse indienne! argua-t-elle.

\- Ouais mais ça se prononce surtout "salade" en français, c'est ridicule!

\- Sasuke dit quelque chose toi aussi. l'appela à l'aide sa femme.

\- Oui parle papa, j'aimerai bien connaître ton point vue. Je suis certaine que toi tu m'aurais trouvé un nom qui claque! Toi au moins tu as du goût.

\- Sarada! la réprimanda sa mère.

Sasuke, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, plus intéressé par les infos du journal tv, leva enfin les yeux de l'écran.

\- Estimes-toi heureuse Sarada, moi je voulais t'appeler "Tant pis". Maintenant cesse d'embêter ta mère et laisse moi regarder les infos.


End file.
